The Shape of the Worlds
The Lightverse The Lightverse has a golden light source and a generally tropical or desert climate across all landscapes. Their waters are crystal clear and at sunrise or sunset the seas look like molten roiling gold. However, the soil and stones of the Verse are also not made of pure gold as most of the first travelers thought, it too is a trick of the light as the stones have small flecks that mirror the sun's color. The Darkverse The Darkverse has a grey light source and is covered by rocky barren landscapes resembling that of the highland areas on the Commonverse. Vegetation tends to be sparse and the plants of the verse are generally pallid. The areas of fertile soil there were most bitterly contested even during the Great War. The Arcaneverse The Arcaneverse has a purple light source and resonates with magic. Magic Storms rage across their lands much as thunderstorms do ours. However instead of lightning, the energy that bursts from these storms can have varied effects ranging from randomly teleporting whatever it strikes to a new location, to simply disintegrating it. The Fireverse The Fireverse has a red light source and an almost caustic atmosphere laden with sulfur and steam. The sulfur comes from the many hot springs and multiple large volcanoes that are rarely dormant. The temperature of the seas and other main bodies of water stays just below a boil throughout all their seasons. The Earthverse The Earthverse has a green light source and has the most remarkable vegetation. The plants of this verse, as well as a number of the creatures, are made of an organic crystalline material. One account in the records I have studied gives the example of a rose bush that appears to be carved of purest rose quarts. It was described to lack the softness but have all the lightness and flexibility of the cellulose based roses present on the Commonverse, The Airverse The Airverse has a pure white light source and while the continental structures are the same basic shapes and sizes, the gaps where seas should be in between the landmasses, appear instead to be empty air. This vacancy and the thick clouds that obscure any attempts to view what is below, give the impression that the land itself is flying. However upon further exploration, or perhaps simply communication with the natives, researchers discovered that the seas do exist hundreds of miles below the cliff-like continental edges. The Waterverse The Waterverse has a blue light source and continents that literally float on the surface of the sea. While these giant drifting islands do rotate in relation to the position of the continents on the other verses, they still somehow remain equidistance from one another. The only proffered reason for this being that the waves effect the movement of the landforms in a perpetually uniform manner. The Abysalverse The Abysalverse is the only verse that seems to have no light source though again this could be due to multiple reasons, none of which have been sufficiently proven. No records of the vegetation or geography could be found as no researchers or other travelers ever returned from this Verse. The Commonverse The Commonverse is, of course, the one we know most about as we have continual access to it. Though while we know that it hosts some features, creatures, vegetation and people congruent to each of the other verses we cannot, as of yet, explain why. The speculations concerning the generation of the shared aspects are many and ranging, most of them being proposed in conjunction with the numerous explanations of the world's creation.